vgsalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is the best selling video game franchise in the world, appearing in over 200 video games and selling more than 600 million units. The titular protagonist, Mario, is arguably the most recognizable video game character of all time, rivaled only by Pac-Man, Sonic and Pikachu. The franchise consists of several sub-series. The main series, Super Mario, began with Super Mario Bros. on the NES. The Mario franchise began in the arcades, with the early Donkey Kong games and Mario Bros. The franchise has shifted a total of million sales and official downloads, including more than 600 million sales as well as 300 million official mobile downloads. Sales figures The Mario franchise has sold million units as of December 2017. This includes the core Super Mario series and several other Mario series. Only some of the digital distribution sales through the Virtual Console service are included. Super Mario series The core Super Mario series had sold more than 30 million units in the US and Japan by 1990,https://www.newspapers.com/newspage/312883318/ up to 70 million units worldwide by 1991,https://books.google.com/books?id=gb0IAAAAQBAJ&pg=RA1-PA39 over 100 million units by 1993,Computer & Video Games, issue 141 over 160 million units by 2002, over 222 million units by 2009,https://www.cbsnews.com/news/3-decades-later-nintendos-mario-endures/ 240 million units by 2010,https://books.google.com/books?id=1k-6ksl3uLsC&pg=PT8 over 310 million units by 2014,https://www.nintendo.com/whatsnew/detail/vy8mvC_LJPHnlpBFTR5w-BYV1FP_m7hN and 351.79 million units as of March 2018. } ! |}} ! |} Other Mario games Mobile downloads Super Mario Run had 200 million downloads on mobile devices by October 2017.https://www.nintendo.co.jp/ir/pdf/2017/171031_2e.pdf As of September 2017, it has 300 million downloads. Super Mario sales history Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. was the best-selling game ever for quite some time, only overridden by Super Mario Bros. 3, then taking back the lead with over 40 million units sold. It has received several remakes, including Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, Super Luigi Bros. ''(included with ''NES Remix 2), a remake for the Virtual Console, and Super Mario All-Stars. It is the best-selling game on the NES and arguably the best-selling video game of all time, only being overridden by Tetris, although Tetris has had many adaptions for multiple consoles. Super Mario Bros. 2 Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels '' (''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''in Japan) sold 2.65 million units for the Famicom Disk System in Japan. ''Super Mario Bros. 2 (Super Mario USA in Japan) has sold 10 million copies, making it the 4th best-selling game on the NES. Super Mario Sunshine Of the six 3D Mario video games, Super Mario Sunshine sold the least at 5.9 million. Nevertheless it was still the third best selling title on the GameCube, only being beaten by Super Smash Bros. Melee, which managed to sell a whopping 7.41 million copies, and Mario Kart: Double Dash, which sold 6.88 million. According to the NPD, Super Mario Sunshine was the tenth best selling game of 2002 in North America. It is considered a commercial success. Super Mario 64 DS Super Mario 64 DS is a remake of Super Mario 64 for the Nintendo 64. Copies of the game were still being shipped in 2015. New Super Mario Bros. New Super Mario Bros. is one of the most successful video games of all time. It has sold a whopping 30.72 million copies worldwide. While considered the third best selling title for the Nintendo DS, the other two have multiple versions (Pokémon having 3 and Nintendogs having 5), so it can actually be said that New Super Mario Bros. is the best selling video game for the system. So far the game has sold 5.2 million copies in Japan. In its first 12 weeks of sell in America, it sold an estimated 20 copies every single minute. Super Mario Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy has gained a wide commercial and critical success. As of March 31, 2008, Galaxy has sold 6.1 million copies worldwide (0.93 million in Japan, and 5.17 in other regions), making it the best-selling unbundled Wii game and the third best-selling Nintendo-published game for the Wii. The two games that outsold it, Wii Sports and Wii Play, were bundled with the console or a Wii Remote. According to the NPD Group, since the launch of the Wii, Super Mario Galaxy has become the third best-selling video game in Canada as of April 1, 2008. New Super Mario Bros. Wii New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''is the 3rd best-selling Mario game with 29.32 million, the 2nd being its predecessor, ''New Super Mario Bros., and the 1st being the original Super Mario Bros. See also *Mario Kart *Mario Party *Mario Sports *Paper Mario *Mario & Luigi *Super Smash Bros. *Donkey Kong *Yoshi *Nintendo *Best selling games worldwide Notes References Category:Video games Category:Nintendo Franchises